Insane
by Saaraa
Summary: Majikanku, Akashi Seijuro–ialah sakit jiwa. Ah, bukan dalam arti harfiah, tentu. Hanya saja aku cukup percaya bahwa sekrup pada otaknya telah lama rusak dan segala tingkahnya diperintah oleh logika yang sengkarut. Namun, entah mengapa, aku tak masalah meladeni orang sakit jiwa. [Seijuro x maid! Reader, romance, T plus, RnR?]


**Kuroko's Basketball** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

T+ & Akashi Seijuuro x _maid_! Reader

**Insane** by Saaraa

* * *

Majikanku, Akashi Seijuro–ialah sakit jiwa. Ah, bukan dalam arti harfiah, tentu. Hanya saja aku cukup percaya bahwa sekrup pada otaknya telah lama rusak dan segala tingkahnya diperintah oleh logika yang sengkarut.

Bukannya aku tak paham. Sejak langkah kami masih keterlaluan kecil dan hanya bisa menjelajah taman dalam rumah, sudah kuhafal mati tabiat dan seluk-beluk karakternya.

Belum lagi ketika masa sekolah menengah nyaris habis, pribadinya bertukar–dengan satu sosok yang sama gilanya, menyimpan satu bola mata emas di balik pelupuk bertirai bulu mata.

Ketika ia kembali pun, seutuhnya–bukan berarti pribadi tak waras itu hilang. Masih ada, hanya saja, bersatu sempurna dengan personaliti asal.

Maka itu, aku mengerti betul seluruh sikap arogan, tak mau kalah, keras kepala, ambisius, seduktif, dan kecerdikan yang ada. Paham sampai muak–sungguh.

Majikanku sakit jiwa. Aku tak pernah ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Menjalankan tugas sebagai pembantu dalam _mansion_ besar cukup untuk sekadar menapaki hidup–maka, itu saja yang kulakukan. Patuhi atasan, jangan cari masalah, diinjak dikit terserah sajalah.

Namun, anehnya, ia selalu mencariku untuk hal yang paling, teramat, sepele sekali pun. Membuatku pening saja.

Aku menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Kuangkat sebelah tangan, ketukan kulabuhkan pada pintu berpelitur sewarna kastanya.

"Seijuro-sama, saya membawakan camilan Anda."

"Hm-mnn."

Gumam lirih terdengar dari balik ruangan. Maka perlahan kugenggam gagang, kubiarkan daun pintu meluas. Bola mataku bergulir pada sang pemuda nyaris dewasa yang tengah memusatkan atensi pada tumpukan kertas. Kacamata berlabuh di atas batang hidung. Barangkali kerjaan di kuliah. Tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kututup pintu dan kuletakkan sepiring kue cokelat dengan susu hangat pada sisi meja. Usai itu, kudekap nampan yang kubawa bersamaku, memutar tubuh sepenuhnya dan hendak melarikan diri. Sebut aku pecundang, atau tak sopan–peduli setan.

Namun, seharusnya aku tak terkesiap ketika kehangatan membungkus pergelangan tanganku, menghentikan gerak tubuhku. Aku melirik melalui bahu, sedikit menautkan alis, "Seijuro-sama." Aku percaya suara itu rada memelas. "Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

Kulihat dia mendengus. Sepasang iris sepekat kristal _ruby_ mengkilat cemerlang. "Aku percaya _maid_ yang ada di rumah ini bukan hanya kamu."

Aku hampir, hampir saja–merotasi bola mata. Sarkasme paling pantas dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Tapi berkata-kata pedas pada atasan yang memegang tali jiwaku bukan hal bagus.

Oke, frasa "tali jiwa" sedikit berlebihan, tapi–aku tak membual. Aku dan Ibu telah mengabdi pada keluarga Akashi sejak dulu. Bila satu tingkahku menimbulkan jengkel pada hati mereka, ditendang bagai anak anjing ke pinggir jalan pun akan dilaksanakan mudah.

Siapa yang bilang Akashi Seijuro kembali pada sosoknya yang lembut setelah pertandingan melawan Jabberwock? Enak saja! Entitas bersurai _crimson_ yang ada di hadapanku persis ular berbisa!

Dan bahkan kalimat itu bukan hiperbola sebab selanjutnya kurasakan kakiku disengkat, meruntuhkan keseimbanganku, dan pantatku berlabuh pada pahanya. Aku merangkul tengkuknya atas reflek tubuh mencari pegangan. Jantungku meloncati satu interval akan kejutan yang mendadak.

Ia tertawa kecil. Melepas kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Hati-hati berdiri."

_"Hati-hati berdiri"_ kepalamu, Yang Mulia.

"Seijuro-sama," aku memanggil sekali lagi. "Izinkan saya undur diri. Bukankah Anda masih ada laporan yang harus diselesaikan?"

Dia melempar arah pandangnya pada _laptop_ dengan _cursor_ yang mengedip dan kertas dengan ratusan baris kata-kata. Lalu senyumnya terukir pada bibir tipis. Tulus dan manipulatif di saat yang sama.

(Bagaimana itu mungkin? Ah–bisa saja, kalau lawanmu adalah Akashi Seijuro.)

"Sudah selesai. Jadi, apakah kau mau menemaniku? Aomine menyarankan _film_ _horror_ yang bagus, omong-omong."

"Aomine … ah." Satu orang pemuda dari lima warna pelangi muncul dalam kaset memori. "Meski begitu, semua orang memiliki tugasnya masing-masing, Seijuro-sama. Bukankah Anda yang selalu menekankan bahwa ketika setiap orang mengemban perannya masing-masing, maka segalanya akan berjalan lancar?"

Kulihat dia mendengus. Lengannya yang merengkuh pinggangku mengerat. Apa dia pencari mati? Kalau ayahnya melihat, bukan hanya sukma milikku yang akan retas, tahu, Tuan Muda? Sejak kapan pembantu rendahan pantas bersanding denganmu? Lebih baik cari gadis aristokrat lain untuk dipermainkan, tolong.

"Jangan menggunakan kata-kataku. Aku tahu kamu menyindirku dan mau membuatku kesal."

Tuh, tahu.

"'_Tuh, tahu'_, apanya? Wajahmu terbaca," sahutnya lagi, kirimkan kekehan. Ia mengesalkan. Aku akan mengatakan itu repetitif nihil bosan.

Tapi, anehnya, aku tak bisa melawan kala lengannya yang berurat nadi terulur, menjangkau tengkuk milikku. Mendorongnya, membawa kepalaku mendekat padanya. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan dalam jarak satu sentimeter ini–dapat kucerna baik-baik bulu mata merah yang tampak lentik.

Sungguh–orang ini tak waras. Majinkanku sakit jiwa. Memiliki dua personaliti, keluarga yang tak berfungsi baik–ppft, tentu saja ia akan gila.

Tapi ketika bibirku bertemu dengan miliknya dan ada lembut yang kurasakan, aku menurunkan pelupuk. Menghidu aroma _musk_ yang teduh. Kuselipkan jemariku pada surai _vermillion_ cerah yang selalu, entah mengapa, dirindukan oleh telapak tanganku.

Satu lagi tangannya bergerak, menopang punggungku, mengusap pinggul. Apa saja–dasar lasak. Kecup kecil yang dijalankan berkali-kali kini terasa basah. Makin menuntut. Makin mendominasi satu sama lain. Lidah bertemu, beradu dalam decak mesra.

Ah–sial. Saat kecup itu lepas, ia tersenyum timpang. Tahu rasanya ditelanjangi hanya dengan sepasang tatap mata? Tahu rasanya jantung berdetak keterlaluan heboh hingga gendang telinga nyaris tuli, apalagi kala ia membawa tubuhmu dan mengempasnya lembut di atas kasur?

Harusnya aku tahu ini kejadian ini akan berjalan ke mana, sejak ia meminta membawa _camilan_ pada tengah malam. Dan segalanya semakin lebih jelas kala tangannya mulai usil melucuti kerah pada bajuku dan pita di pinggangku.

Senyumnya hingga mencapai mata miliknya sekali lagi terlihat kala sadar bahwa tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan membikin darahku berdesir.

Oh.

Terserahlah. Aku tak bisa melawan. Tak perlu juga.

Sebab, majikanku, Akashi Seijuro, memang sakit jiwa.

Dan, jujur saja–aku tak masalah meladeni orang sakit jiwa.

**END**


End file.
